dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Kuroko Smith
Smith '(墨須 (スミス), ''Sumisu) is Kurusu's "Cultural Exchange Coordinator" commonly referred to as Ms. Smith. She checks up on Kimihito Kurusu household on a regular basis, constantly reminding him that any violation of the extraspecies agreement will result in the deportation of exchange program participants, which includes interbreeding or violence from a monster-girl on any human. Usually irresponsible, showing up at moments when it is inconvenient for him or when it is too late to provide information and help. Character Information Appearance Smith often dresses in the attire of a typical government agent with a white dress shirt with a black tie, a black blazer and matching professional skirt, black pantyhose and heels. She wears a pair of sunglasses to complete the look. When she is leading the Cultural Exchange Security Squad Smith wears a combat uniform that includes a yellow flak jacket that is identical to those worn by M.O.N. agents. She has pale brown eyes and long black hair that she usually wears loose but puts in a high ponytail when at home or in her combat uniform. According to the chapter seven omake, her legs are her best feature, but she still supports an impressive bust. In addition she's the second tallest member of M.O.N., being just below chest level with Tionishia. Personality Even as Kimihito's agent, Smith is very irresponsible at her job and constantly bums off Kurusu for meals, even her own apartment is full of junk. It is hinted that she does this because she's overworked already and never gets a raise for what she already does.Chapter 10 When she takes a situation seriously Smith can be quite competent at her job, such when dealing with the trafficing of underage extraspecies or situations where someone could be in serious danger.Chapter 18Chapter 20 However, these situations are few and far between, and Smith will most likely personally punish those who commit such acts for creating more work for her. In such cases Smith will ignore the laws that say humans and extraspecies cannot harm one another in favor of her own brand of personal "justice".Chapter 11 Contrary to her lazy attitude Smith is a caffine addict, as she is almost always seen drinking a cup of coffee. More specifically, her favorite drink is instant coffee that is made exclusively at the Kurusu house. Smith has high standards when it comes to her coffee, as she hates the taste of the instant coffee made by the police force, even though it is the exact same brand she loves so much when it is made at the Kurusu house. One of the things she does when not palming extraspecies girls off on hapless guys is run Monster Ops: Neutralization, a special unit comprised of four extraspecies girls to handle "untouchable" situations involving extraspecies lawbreakers.Chapter 11 Skills and Traits * '''Leadership Skills: Smith is known to lead raids with the Cultural Exchange Security Squad when there is information that an exchange student might be harmed. Also, as the liaison to M.O.N., Smith is responsible for planning and organizing the team during operations. However, she also likes to use the team to get out of her own work. *'Legal Knowledge': As a Cultural Exchange Coordinator, Smith has advanced knowledge of inter-species exchange laws. Her position also gives her information on the latest planned changes to the laws and allow her to commit "test cases" for new proposed amendments. Even though she has extensive knowledge of the law, she is likely to not inform other people of relevant information because she is lazy and the resulting circumstances amuse her. * Manipulation: When situations call for it Smith can be a master manipulator. She makes an effort to insure that things work out in ways that result in less work for her, and is not above using blackmail and intimidation. However, her favorite method is just to do something and ignore any complaints from those affected. She is quite fond of using this method to manipulate Kimihito into taking in more girls, providing her with free meals, and feeding her coffee addiction. * Marksmanship: Smith has some skill with firearms. Since humans and extra-species are not suppose to harm one another she uses tranquilizer rounds instead of live ammo. The first time she was shown firing her weapon she hit Kimihito multiple-times, instead of her intended targets. Whether this was a matter of Smith having poor aim or Kimihito having terrible luck is debatable. Plot Smith is responsible starting off the events of the story when she first brought Miia to live with Kimihito Kurusu. Despite Kimihito's protest that he was not even part of the exchange program, let alone Miia's correct homestay, Smith forced the two into living together. Several days after forcing the two to live together she returned to the Kurusu House to check in on the two and bum a breakfast meal. During this visit she informed Kimihito that sexual contact between him and Miia would be illegal. She also briefly flirted with him until Miia became upset. Shortly afterwards she would be called upon to fix Kimihito's shoulder after Miia accidently dislocated it.Chapter 1 Sometime later Smith would again return to the Kurusu home to go over more details of the extraspecies exchange bill and encourage Kimihito to take Miia around town to experience human culture. She would later inturupt the "date" when she was informed (via Twitter) that the two had gone to a love hotel. However, after learning more about the situation she did not arrest the two. She would then provide first-aid to Kimihito after he injured his hand punching a racist couple who were making fun of Miia before proceeding to bum dinner off the young man.Chapter 2 Eventually Smith was faced with the problem of Papi running away from her host families. With no other options she decided to place the harpy with Kimihito. Unfortunately, Papi ran away again before she got the chance to bring her to the Kurusu house. Luckily, Smith was able to find that Papi had found Kimihito on her own and provided the harpy's paperwork to a Bicycle Police Officer before she could get into any trouble for being outside without a host. Smith proceeded to make Papi's placement with Kimihito official and informed Miia that the harpy was the same age as her, much to the lamia's anguish.Chapter 3 Kimihito would later call Smith to ask about the unique situation of Centorea Shianus. As it was her day off she ignored the situation and quickly fell asleep. When Kimihito called back to inform her of how situation had resolved itself, Smith informed the young man of the consiquences of riding a centaur without permission. However, she once again ignored the situation in favor of eating instant yakisoba.Chapter 4 The next time Smith would see Kimihito would be when the young man was in The Park being fought over by Miia, Papi, and Centorea. Seeing the situation was becoming violent Smith would try to intervene by knocking out the three with a tranquilizer gun, but ended up hitting Kimihitio instead of any of the girl. Smith would return to the Kurusu house with the girls where she treated Kimihito injuries and asked that he keep the fact that she shot him a secret, as it would get her in trouble. After hearing Kimihito tell his homestays that he felt like they were all a family, Smith became very amused and decided to make him and the three girls a test case for a new amendment to Interspecies Exchange Program that would allow for interspecies marriage.Chapter 5 After telling Kimihito that he would have to marry one of the girls he was hosting, Smith left the Kurusu house, despite Kimihito's protests to his new situation. As she was leaving Smith couldn't help but feel that she had forgotten about something important, but because of her laziness she brushed off the feeling and decided to go home. Later that night Smith, while she was taking a bath, realized that there was a full moon and the girls living with Kimihito might be causing him problems. She called Kimihito to see how he was doing and learned that the girls were indeed out of control. Smith told him that the situation was partly his fault as he was being indecisive and avoiding the marriage topic. Before she could give him any more advice Smith's call was cut off because she dropped her phone in the bath water.Chapter 6 Trivia * Smith is the only person in the series to ever call Kimihito by his full name. * Her surname, along with her height, may suggest a mixed descent. * Her Twitter name is "CoordinatorSmith" * Her phone lists Kimihito as "Darling-kun" when she is called. * Oddly, she shares her surname with John Smith, a researcher from the erotic prototype for the series, Monster Girl Report. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human